


Synthetic Heart

by DarkSecrets666



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AI, AU, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Eventual Smut, M/M, Robots, Romance, Synthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSecrets666/pseuds/DarkSecrets666
Summary: It's the future. The Funtom Company is blooming and Synths are becoming more and more human with every upgrade.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I don't speak any other languages. I took french but I sucked. Correct me if anything is wrong. I'll try not to impose on anyone's mother tongue too much. I'm not an expert in business either so... yeah. Enjoy anyway?

December 14th

Year 2875.

“He’s coming!” Rachael Phantomhive screamed as the synthetic nurse held the hand of the pregnant woman; the soft tissue of the synthetic nurse’s hand had no pain receptors and Rachael was able to hold as tight as she pleased while she screamed, “Get him out! Get him out!” She was sweating, the curls of her damp hair clinging to her skin as the agony of childbirth overwhelmed her. In the corner, a drone hovered as it recorded the occasion as well as projecting the face of her husband on the screen who was in Paris for a meeting the next morning.

“You’re doing great, Honey,” Vincent Phantomhive called to his wife who shot the screen a glare.

“You should be here!” She screeched, “Why aren’t you here?”

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! The meeting...” he began but he was cut off by his wife’s pained screams.

Then, at last, the cries of a newborn baby filled the room.

“A boy,” the synthetic midwife announced in her factory setting, calm female voice before the cord was cut and the bawling child was placed in his mother’s arms. “A healthy boy. Congratulations, Lord and Lady Phantomhive.”

Rachael gazed down, teary eyed at her son, knowing that all that pain had been worth it just to hold her son in her arms. “Hello, Ciel,” she murmured, picking the French name for her husband’s location. She wasn’t bitter; if her husband’s meeting went well, Funtom, the family company would have a base in France after years of negotiation.

Vincent beamed on the screen and the drone flew closer. “He’s perfect.”

* * *

April 23rd

Year 2881

The Funtom company was doing very well and had bases in France, Germany, Tokyo and three in America. It’s main focus was children’s toys but had branches in Medical Care, Social Care and technology. The development of these areas kept the Phantomhive family very wealthy and more than comfortable which proved invaluable when Ciel’s health was discovered to be poor. They kept human and synthetic staff to watch him round the clock and to ensure he was looked after and his health improved. As a result, five year old Ciel was never alone and was a very happy child despite having only one acquaintance of a similar age; his cousin, Elizabeth.

Rachael, while busy, always made an effort to make time for her son and tried to spend at least a few hours before night with him. She dismissed the staff, except a synthetic nurse, and read to her son before bed. Of course she could have used an audio book but there was nothing that could comfort a child like the sound of their mother’s voice.

When Ciel was asleep, Rachael made her way to the lounge where her husband awaited her.

_...Have made synthetics so human that religious groups have gathered outside to protest, claiming that “No one should have the power to Play God”. The synthetics have countered this with the following statement, “We are happy to continue serving our human masters and hope that, in time, everyone will see the benefit of having synthetics become more like our creators”. In other news, Terraforming Scientists have improved Earth’s atmosphere by 0.5% and are confident that we may restore Antarctica to a continent in less than a hundred ye…_

Vincent turned off the hologram projecting the news and turned to his wife with a smile. “Is he sleeping?” he asked as he took Rachael’s hand into his own, running a thumb over her wedding band.

“For now,” she chuckled and kissed her beloved.

* * *

August 26th

Year 2889

At thirteen, Ciel Vincent Phantomhive was already incredibly intelligent and well educated. He had been home schooled with the best tutors money could buy, A’s in all his classes, fluent in Latin, Italian, Spanish, French, German and could manage Japanese, some Chinese and was learning Swiahili. He could play the piano, the violin and the cello exceptionally and would often play for his parents and their guests, showing off how accomplished their son had become.

“Bravo,” Vincent praised as Ciel finished a Beethoven piece. ‘Moonlight’ Sonata.

“Ah, Mon amie,” said one guest, clapping Vincent on the back, “Your son ‘as a most merveilleuse talent. ‘Ow proud you must be.”

“We are very proud, Monsieur Durand,” Rachael said, beaming. A synthetic servant approached to fill the empty wine and champagne glasses when beckoned by Lady Phantomhive. “Thank you, Finnian,” She smiled politely at the synthetic servant who smiled back brightly before he bowed and moved on to the guests awaiting their glasses filled. “But it’s time for bed, Ciel, love.”

“Goodnight, mother,” Ciel kissed his mother’s cheek, shook his father’s hand and gave a short bow to Monsieur Durand before making his way out of the ball room and up the stairs to his bedroom.

“Is your son eligible for a fiancée?” asked Monsieur Durant, “I am sure zat he would be idéal for ma petite Fleur.”

“Your daughter, Fleur?” Vincent sounded surprised, “She wouldn’t be opposed to an engagement to someone three years her junior?”

“Of course she would be opposé until she meets ze boy,” Monsieur Durand smiled graciously, “And he will not refuse her. She, a beauté among women.”

“Monsieur, you might be bias,” Rachael chuckled, “She is your daughter.”

“Oui,” he agreed, laughing heartily and pushed his sleeve back to reveal his watch. He pressed the face and a small hologram of a sixteen year old brunette with soft grey eyes and delicate features. She looked young for her age and was indeed very pretty. “You see. A father is not bias.”

However, as beautiful as Fleur Durand may have been, she was quickly refused by Ciel Phantomhive himself.

* * *

December 14th

Year 2893

Turning eighteen called for a very expensive, very exclusive present. The Funtom Company’s Executive Board sent the Michaelis Synthetic Model as a birthday gift. It was the latest synthetic on the market, each model one of a kind and costing a small fortune. It had been upgraded with all the latests modules and the ability to learn that made Funtom Synthetics so famous. It arrived with the morning post and the eager young man ripped opened the packaging and stared at the unseeing magenta eyes staring up at him.

Opening the biodegradable box, Ciel followed the instruction manual to turn on the synthetic.

The eyes lit up and the synth blinked then sat up slowly. “Initiating imprint sequence,” it said coolly.

Ciel took both the synthetic hands. “Lord Ciel Vincent Phantomhive, age eighteen. Primary Owner.”

“Ciel Phantomhive, primary owner confirmed,” the synthetic replied. “Name for completion. What is my name?”

Ciel froze for a second, looking around for inspiration then spotted the photo of the dog his mother had owned as a child. “Sebastian! Your name is Sebastian Michaelis.”

“My name is Sebastian Michaelis, please confirm.”

“Confirm.”

“Hello, Ciel,” the synthetic face relaxed into a smile, “I am Sebastian. It’s a pleasure to meet you. What is my primary function?”

“To serve me and tend to my needs,” Ciel said firmly then flushed, “I have health issues.” he explained bashfully.

They both stood up and Sebastian placed his right hand over his synthetic heart, bowing respectfully, “Yes, My Lord.”


	2. Chapter 2

25th December

Year 2893

The new synthetic was flawless, his magenta eyes being the only indication that he wasn’t human; his raven black hair was messy but styled, his pale skin was mostly covered by a butler’s attire and his smile was charming. He was polite and attentive, keeping to Ciel’s side but offering assistance when required to anyone else. When the evening Christmas party began, everyone was very impressed with the new synthetic butler that offered food and wine to the many guests.

“Isn’t he handsome?” Elizabeth said very loudly, drinking what must have been her fifth glass of red wine, “No wonder you keep him all to yourself, Ciel. He’s exactly your type.”

Ciel turned bright red as many eyes turned to him. Homophobia had died out over a century ago along with many petty disagreements such as race and religion, they had more things to worry about with the earth going to shit, but a human with a synthetic was still a very touchy subject. He sipped his own glass of wine and pulled a face, “Very funny, Lizzy. You know I prefer blondes. Living, breathing blondes.”

The room seemed to relax but Ciel did not.

Magenta eyes met sapphire blue.

Ciel looked away.

* * *

29th December

Year 2893

Sebastian gave a slight bow as he saw Rachael leaving her room as Sebastian passed, pushing a tray of morning tea to his master’s bedroom. She smiled back at him then stopped him for a moment, “Don’t let him have too many sweets, Sebastian,” she warned the synthetic butler.

“Of course, ma’am,” Sebastian agreed, meeting the human’s eyes easily. Rachael and Ciel shared the same sapphire eyes, the synth noted. “Was there anything else, my lady?”

“No, nothing for now,” Rachael allowed the synthetic to pass.

Entering the room quietly, Sebastian wheeled in the tray into the room and set it by the bed where his young master slumbered peacefully. If he wanted, the synth could have counted the long lashes fanned out on the teen’s cheeks but it would have taken too long and there was a schedule to keep to. He approached the windows and parted the curtains, the dim light of the day spilling into the room through the mildly toxic fog outside and six inches of bullet proof glass. Turning as he heard a complaining whine from the bed, Sebastian smiled slightly as he watched his master roll over and pull the duvet over his head to try find sleep again.

With a huff, Ciel sat up and shot the synthetic a glare, his lower lip forming a pout which Sebastian just smiled cheerfully at. “Good morning, young master,” the synth’s tone had taken on a teasing aspect, “I have prepared earl grey tea and scones with strawberries for breakfast.”

Without a word, Ciel swung his legs over the edge of the bed and reached for his tea. It had become immediately clear that the specific human was not a morning person and would gladly stay in bed if given the option. It hadn’t taken long for Sebastian to learn that light would hinder the teen from sleeping in all day and thus began the ritual of opening the curtains and turning on the lights. The offer of food kept him from staying in that foul mood and so breakfast was taken as he got dressed.

Once he had finished breakfast, he removed his nightwear and trotted naked to the adjoining bathroom to take a shower. Sebastian stood to the side, watching the slender young man remove the overly large tshirt he used as a nightshirt and made no attempts to stop himself from appreciating the slight frame revealed to him. The butler didn’t follow his master into the bathroom but remained close in case the teen needed anything. It had only happened once so far where he had to rush in to help with an asthma attack, his master’s naked body trembling in his arms as the fragile human struggled just to breathe. Medication had been administrated via an inhaler and an oxygen mask had been encouraged.

Sebastian could never forget the terror in those big blue eyes, how those fingers had clawed at his jacket and those lips had parted as he gasped for breath that wouldn’t come. Nor could he forget the invisible weight that seemed to leave his chest when his master was able to breathe again.

“Sebastian?” the call distracted the synthetic from his musings and he made his way into the bathroom to find the young man peering for him from around the glass shower door. “Could you pass me a towel?”

The butler offered his master a smile and retrieved the cotton cloth from the cupboards, unfolding it to wrap around the teen stepping out of the shower. “Your parents are already up and your classes for today have been prepared. Your mother wants you to brush up on your violin. She thinks you’re getting sloppy.” Sebastian informed his master as the teen dried himself off.

Ciel huffed and rolled his eyes. “I’m not sloppy. I’m bored,” he replied irritably.

“Then we will just have to find a more entertaining method of playing,” Sebastian suggested, smirking slightly while watching with some satisfaction as blood rose in the teen’s cheeks. He made no comment as Ciel turned from him, red faced and hurrying to dress himself. Sebastian followed the teen back to the bedroom, remaining in the doorway of the bathroom until he was ordered.

Ciel was well known for dressing smart. While he was not constantly dressed in business suits like his father, he was more incline to wear smart black trousers and a shirt than jeans and a tshirt. He pulled on a grey shirt over his skinny torso, glancing at the synthetic butler who was watching him. “What?”

“My lord?”

“You’re watching me,” he said, “Why?”

“You’re moving. The eye is attracted by movement,” Sebastian replied, his lips turning up to express his amusement.

“So you would watch anyone get dressed and undressed if left alone in the room with no other diversion?”

“I would never be in this situation with anyone but you, my Lord.”

Ciel felt his cheeks burn but didn’t press the issue; he simply finished dressing and left the room with his synth following close behind.

Classes were becoming more like study sessions as the new year approached, his tutors saving any new material for after the January mock exams. He flipped over the page of his History book with an impatient sigh, no long even reading the book; he knew these words by heart by now and it had become unnecessary to open the book. It was a welcome distraction when Sebastian came in with his tea.

Sitting back, Ciel discarded his pen.

“You seem tense, young master,” Sebastian observed, “Perhaps you should take a break or move on to something more… stimulating.”

Ciel shifted uncomfortably. “Professor Morrison doesn’t want me learning anything new until after the mock exams,” he replied, bringing the tea to his lips.

“There are other subjects.”

A sigh. “All my professors have instructed me just to revise what I know during the New Year Holidays.”

The synth’s head tilted to the side a fraction. “You know all the material. Why not find something more enjoyable to pass the time?” he asked, “Instead of forcing yourself to sit here and give yourself a headache. You could find something to ease your tension.”

Instead of blushing, Ciel narrowed his eyes at his butler. “You’re doing that on purpose, aren’t you?”

A wide grin spread across Sebastian’s face. “Doing what?” he asked in a tone that suggested innocence but that smirk gave him away.

“Speaking in innuendo,” Ciel accused, “You’ve been doing that since Christmas… Since Lizzy outed me in front of everyone. In front of you. Has someone tampered with your programming or have you just been trying to get a rise out of me?”

Sebastian arched an eyebrow.

“Alright… poor choice of words,” Ciel conceded, “But my question stands.”

Sebastian shrugged. “I am very difficult to hack, my Lord,” he refrained from rolling his eyes, “For starters, a programmer would have to get through highly advance firewalls and, even then, it would take a few week to alter something as complex as a developing personality. As long as I don’t vanish without explanation for a month, you can rest assured that I am unchanged.”

“So you’ve been messing with me? Why?”

“I was bored.”

Ciel wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about that; there was something about the way Sebastian had said it that was almost like a challenge. He was trying to provoke a reaction without being the one to initiate anything that would cross the line between subtle and outright inappropriate. It would stop if Ciel were to ask him to, he would have little choice but to obey the order and yet, despite weeks of suspicion, the teen had made no attempts to hinder Sebastian’s teasing.

Ciel set down his tea and stood up, coming around the table before he finally met Sebastian’s gaze. “What would you find more entertaining?”

A step closer was taken towards his master and then another, then another. A flushed Ciel took a step back and his thighs hit the table, forcing him to sit. There was plenty of time for the teen to escape, to move away or simply order Sebastian to stop but he didn’t. There were no words as lips met gently, holding place for only a few seconds and then parting. Ciel let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as Sebastian’s fingers gently caressed his cheek and their mouths connected again.

There was almost no difference between synthetic skin and human skin except a slight coolness to the touch but the dry warmth of Sebastian’s mouth felt strange against the human tongue but not unpleasant. The lack of saliva in the synthetic mouth didn’t make Ciel’s dry out and the general mouth was just as soft and inviting as Ciel’s own. He stopped analysing everything the moment Sebastian moved between his thighs, pressing their bodies together and a groan escaped the teen’s throat.

Sebastian withdrew, his expression smug.

Ciel was flushed and dazed, panting softly as he tried to compose himself. “What...”

“I know enough about human behaviour to know that taking this further when people are present and approaching would not be appropriate,” he explained, “Your mother is coming.”

The teen got to his seat and picked up his pen just as Rachael strode into the room. She was pulling on her coat and her oxygen mask. “Your father and I are going out,” she said, her voice muffed, “We’ll be back for dinner. We expect guests so I suggest you...” she paused, noting the boy’s red cheeks. “Are you OK, Honey? Are you ill?”

“I’m fine, mother,” Ciel sighed as his mother fussed and checked his temperature.

“Well, you’re a little warm,” she said, concerned, “Perhaps you should rest. Put away your things. Where’s your medication…?”

“I’m fine,” Ciel repeated but packed away his books and pens, glad for the excuse to stop studying. “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I’m not helpless. Go and enjoy yourself.”

Rachael smiled fondly at her son and briefly removed her mask to kiss her son’s forehead as they were joined by her husband. Vincent was pulling on his own oxygen mask, coming in to find his wife. “There you are,” he took Rachael’s hand gently. “Tanaka is getting impatient.”

“Liar,” Rachael laughed but followed her husband anyway.

The main door system opened then closed behind the couple. The small corridor between was exposed to the slightly toxic atmosphere as the second set of metal doors opened. The doors closed when they left, the area pressurised and Ciel watched his parents get into the car from the window. He closed the curtain and glanced at Sebastian for just a moment before making his way upstairs.

Of course, Sebastian followed.

“I’ve made you uncomfortable,” the butler said as he closed the bedroom door behind them.

Ciel sat on his bed. “You’re a synth.”

“So?”

The teen looked up at the synthetic. “You must see the issue.”

“Human/synthetic relations are not unusual,” Sebastian approached the teen slowly. “Sexual and emotional alike. That’s what you’re worried about, isn’t it? That I won’t feel like you will. That I can’t feel like you can.”

“Can you?”

Sebastian smiled. “Of course.”

* * *

1st January

Year 2894

It was midnight and another famous Phantomhive party, guest filling the ballroom and stumbling around on the dance-floor as a holoprojection of fireworks crackled by the ceiling. They cheered in the new year, toasting their glasses to another year of survival and all the accomplishments of the year gone. Couples shared the New Years kiss and, tucked away in corridor upstairs, Ciel and Sebastian did the same in secret.

In the last couple of days in which they had established some kind of relationship, it had yet to go much further than pressing together, kissing heatedly as hands wandered but Sebastian had the patience a human usually lacked and never pressed Ciel further than he was ready. Not that Ciel hadn’t tried to push his luck, coming on to his butler in the dead of night and practically begging for more when Sebastian withdrew. In the moment, it was all kinds of frustrating but, when he regained his senses, he was grateful.

Ciel groaned softly as their lips parted, allowing Sebastian to step away. “We should… we should get back,” he said, “They’ll wonder where we went.”

“I doubt it,” Sebastian smiled slightly but allowed his master to lead the way back anyway.

The synthetic butler had been right; everyone was far too drunk to realise the two had even gone. Elizabeth was dancing with one of the sons of some rich CO and the Phantomhive Lord and Lady were dancing with each other. Ciel was asked to dance by a very flushed young lady but he declined very quickly. Behind him, Sebastian chuckled. The teen turned to glare at his synth.

“What?”

“You,” Sebastian mused, “You were so repulsed by the idea of dancing with that girl, you were rude.”

“I didn’t want to dance with her,” he hesitated, “I’d… I’d dance with you.”

The butler smiled warmly. “Thank you.”

* * *

13th January

Year 2894

Entering the room quietly, Sebastian wheeled in the breakfast tray into the room and set it by the bed where his young master slumbered peacefully. He locked the door before removing his jacket and slid into bed with his master, wrapping an arm around the teen. Ciel moved, rolling to face Sebastian and snuggling in close as he slumbered. There was no way to describe the warmth that clutched his synthetic heart except the words in his head that he had been programmed to recognise and respond to.

A few moments passed as he indulged in the tender moment and then he shifted, pressing kisses to Ciel’s shoulder. A soft him left the teen, smiling drowsily as those gentle kisses roused him to consciousness. “Sebastian,” he sighed contently, tilting his head a little to expose his neck to the lips against his skin. It was such a pleasant feeling having those scattered kisses on such a vulnerable area. Suddenly his eyes rolled back and a gasp left him as teeth settled a light nibble where his neck met his shoulder. “Shit...” he panted as Sebastian did it again, his hands slipping up Ciel’s thigh beneath the covers. The teen made no protest as Sebastian’s hand slid up between his thighs, even parting them a little. He groaned as that hand made contact with his groin, his hips rolling into the firm touch. It took very little time for Ciel to climax in Sebastian’s hand, trembling against his lover, very much alert and awake.

“Are you OK?” Sebastian murmured in Ciel’s ear. The teen nodded, still recovering. Sebastian didn’t move until Ciel did and their lips met, slow and sensual. “I didn’t take it too far?”

“No,” Ciel smiled against the lips brushing his own. “It was perfect,” he paused, blushing, “You have… I mean… you can feel physical stuff, right?”

Sebastian grinned. “Yes.”

“Do… do you w-want me to...”

Sebastian shook his head. “Not this time,” he sat up and got out of the bed, walking into the bathroom with Ciel behind him. He washed his hands as Ciel stripped for a shower. The butler made no attempt to hide his gaze as he watched that oversized tshirt fall away from soft skin, appreciating the view of his master.

“Your mock exams are today,” Sebastian commented as the teen stepped into the shower.

Ciel smirked a little. “At least we both know I’m relaxed enough to face them”


	3. Chapter 3

20th January

Year 2894

It came as no surprise when Ciel passed his mock exams with flying colours but his parents insisted on a small, family celebration despite Ciel’s protests that a mock exam didn’t even matter. It was just a revision of everything he had learnt so far. He would have much rather be in his room with Sebastian, hold up in bed with a movie or making out. Of course, his mother insisted that they all sit down together for a family meal with his aunt Angelina who everyone had affectionately nicknamed Madam Red for her lush red hair.

“Wow, Rachael,” Anne’s voice was loud and obnoxious, drowning out any other conversation, “Your cook is excellent? Is she new? I must have her talk to Grelle. Grelle is a doll but she’s useless.”

“Our chef, Bardroy, was called out,” Rachael said, “They needed military training and Bard was one of their best.”

“Oh! Is he on commission?”

“He’s on the next ship out,” Rachael hesitated. “It’s for the colony. Earth might be getting better but it’s still over populated.”

“I heard they found something out there,” Anne was nothing if not a gossip.

Rachael frowned and felt it was time to change the subject. “So has Grelle had her operation yet?” she asked, pouring her sister and herself a glass of wine. It was shameless using her sister’s taste for gossip to get Anne’s head back into the solar system but the success of the colony wasn’t yet public knowledge.

“Yes, poor dear,” Anne said sympathetically, “I know she had been waiting a very long time and finally, she’s all woman but she was off work for days in pain.”

“Think how bad it was a couple hundred years go,” Rachael mused.

Anne let out a low whistle. “I would hate to have been around for that,” she sipped her wine, “Now we can just use a laser and the wound is closed. You still have to learn how to apply stitches in the Academy for emergencies but, god, I wouldn’t wanna be the one at the other end of that needle.”

“Likewise,” Lady Phantomhive agreed and resumed eating.

For a few moments, there was only the clatter of cutlery on plates as the four humans carved their way through dinner. Ciel ate as quickly as he could without being rude, hoping to get away before his Aunt’s nosiness prodded anywhere that she was unwelcome. It was often the case and, as soon as Anne knew something, so did the rest of England.

“So...” Anne began around a roast potato, “who’s cooking if Bard is away?”

“Just Sebastian,” Vincent set down his knife to reach for his own wine glass.

“The android?” Anne looked round at the butler in surprise.

Sebastian, standing by the wall some paces behind his master’s seat, gave the woman a polite smile. “I would prefer ‘synthetic’,” he said coolly, “Or my name, if you don’t mind.”

“You ‘prefer’?” Anne snorted.

“Leave him alone,” Ciel hadn’t meant to speak but he had seen this behaviour from his aunt with all their synthetic staff and his favouritism towards Sebastian had compelled him to speak up against his better judgement, “You might not like our staff but Sebastian, Finny and Meirin are all very much part of this family. If you don’t like it, you can leave.”

There was silence but Rachael was suppressing a smile, her chest swelling with pride. Vincent, who always agreed with his wife, didn’t feel quite as strongly but he did support the view. Anne, however, was red faced and furious. She stood up and threw her napkin onto the table and stormed off. Only minutes later, the Phantomhives heard the compression of the front doors which signalled Madam Red’s dramatic exit.

Ciel was still fuming when he made his way to his bedroom with Sebastian following behind. Once the door was closed and locked, Sebastian pulled the teen close and pressed their lips together. With a sigh, Ciel relaxed as they kissed, feeling his anger just fall away. His arms wrapped around his butler’s neck, his fingers lacing in Sebastian’s hair as he was lifted up and carried to the bed. Finding his head on his pillow, Ciel kicked off his shoes before Sebastian rested between his thighs, pressing their groins together.

Groaning softly, Ciel’s hips responded automatically, rolling back into his synth’s. Their hips rocked back and forth, slow but firm as they kissed eagerly. Sebastian’s mouth began kissing down his master’s neck, coaxing more low moans from the young lord beneath him. He nibbled gently, hearing the gasp of his name in response and smirked slightly. He unbuttoned the teen’s shirt, his mouth descending to the human’s chest and ran his tongue over a sensitive nub.

“Sebastian...” Ciel whimpered, his hips rocking forwards for friction.

“I want you to know,” Sebastian murmured their hips resumed rocking together, “I appreciate you standing up to your aunt.”

Ciel’s lust hazed eyes opened a fraction. “Is that what this is about?” he asked.

Sebastian unbuttoned the young lord’s trousers and pulled them off. “Partly,” he said, “but mostly just because.”

Ciel sat up a little, pulling Sebastian down to kiss him. The synth reached between them, taking his lover’s erection into his hand and pumping. “Sebastian,” the teen groaned, “I want you. I want you in me.” Lube was easy to come by with the young master’s many lotions and Sebastian wetted his fingers before slowly pressing it into his lover. Sebastian could feel the virgin first reject his finger so he pressed it in as deep as he could and focused on finding… “Fuck.. Sebastian!” the gasp signified that the teen’s prostate had been located. He kept prodding that one spot until Ciel came with a cry of ecstasy.

Panting as the single finger was removed, Ciel slumped back into his pillows. “That’s… that’s not what I meant.”

Sebastian smiled, “I know,” he agreed as he reached for some tissue to clean up, “But it’s all you’re ready for.”

* * *

26th January

Year 2894

Books, physical paper books, hadn’t been made in the last couple of centuries but the Phantomhive library had been adding to their collection since the manor house was originally built in the 1800’s. The older books had been scanned onto the computers to save them from being lost when they inevitably fell apart. Now the library was more of a sitting room with a Reading Pad to enjoy over a billion books, the paper backs being locked away and preserved. As a child, Ciel was never allowed in the store room to touch or even look at the books but now, as a young adult, he was allowed to carefully browse as long as he wore gloves.

He never read the books, having them all on electric devices, but he did enjoy looking at the books and the musky smell that came with them.

When his parents were home, it had become an excellent place to hide with Sebastian. While the bedroom had a lock, it would still raise questions if he locked himself in his room with his synth too often. He didn’t think that his parents would protest too extremely but he didn’t want to put them in a position of having to keep his own secrets from a judgemental world.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around his master’s waist from behind, kissing at the teen’s neck. “You’re thinking of something upsetting,” he murmured in his lover’s ear.

“Father could lose the respect of his business partners if anyone found out about us,” Ciel sighed.

“Which is why we’re in here,” Sebastian pointed out, his hand slipping up under the young lord’s shirt. “I will make sure you will never have to worry,” his fingers ran over nipples and the teen took in a sharp breath. “I’ll kiss you in dark corners, pleasure you behind locked doors and, one day, people will see what bigots they have been.”

“That’s a nice thought,” Ciel moaned as Sebastian’s other hand dipped into his trousers.

“No more thought,” Sebastian’s hand began to stroke his young master. “Just feel.”

Emerging from the library, Ciel tried not to look like his butler had just been jerking him off. Sebastian gave him a smug smirk and gestured for his young lord to continue on. “Don’t you have class?” the synthetic asked in amusement. “I’m sure Professor Morrison is waiting for you.”

Ciel rolled his eyes.

The History Professor in question was indeed waiting for her student and turned her kind brown eyes onto the boy entering the classroom. She was dark skinned with frizzy black hair with streaks of grey in those bushy curls and eyebrows, tale tell signs of her age. Morrison was a patient woman and made no comment about her student’s tardiness which made Ciel feel guilty anyway.

* * *

6th February

Year 2894

“Do you even want to take over your father’s company?” Sebastian asked his master as they lay in bed together, gazing at each other in the dim light of the moon forcing its way into the room. “You may have been groomed for it but didn’t you ever want do be something else?”

Ciel snuggled into Sebastian, wrapping his arms around the butler as his eyes fell closed, “When I was younger, I wanted to go to Mars and guard scientists like Bard but my health would never all me to be a soldier. The only way I’d get to space is if I were to be a colonial and I couldn’t leave my family.” He nuzzled affectionately into the fabric of his lover’s shirt, “You make living here feel worth not going.”

Sebastian ran his fingers through the young lord’s hair. “I’d go with you,” he told the teen, “If you ever decided to leave, to find another home, I would follow you to the other end of the universe.”

Ciel smiled into Sebastian’s chest. “I would never go without you.”

There was quiet for a long while in which Ciel drifted off to sleep.

* * *

7th February

Year 2894

Sebastian didn’t need to sleep but he could put himself in sleep mode for a few hours, waking up with the dawn. He tried not to wake his master as he slowly slid out of bed and left the room to make breakfast. When he returned with food, Ciel was already awake and alone. Without a word, the butler climbed into bed and kissed his master tenderly as the teen lay back into the pillows. Ciel sighed happily, his fingers knotting with Sebastian’s hair and parted his lips to allow their tongues to touch. Sebastian withdrew before the teen could become too excited and got off the bed.

Ciel pouted a little but sat up and helped himself to breakfast before he showered and dressed himself.

“While I appreciate the you don’t want to push anything too far,” the little lord said, “You struggle to keep your hands to yourself so why can’t we just...” he groaned in frustration.

Sebastian chuckled and approached his lover. “We will,” he assured the teen. “But perhaps when you don’t have class.” he leaned in and kissed his master gently. “Let’s head down before your mother accuses you of sleeping in again.”

“We can’t send him out,” Rachael’s shrill tones could be heard from the top of the stairs where Ciel stayed hidden the moment he had heard her voice, “We would never see him again!”

“But he would be safe,” Vincent’s voice argued, exasperated. It was strange; Ciel had never heard his parents argue before. They had their disagreements just like any couple but they had never raised their voices.

“We’re not even sure what he would be safe from!”

There was a pause as Vincent sighed, taking his wife’s hand, “Look… there are nearly five colonies out there, light years away. Terraformed worlds with safe air, with safe water. Even if we never figure out who… He needs to be away before something happens. He needs to be safe.”

Rachael shook her head. “He’s safe here. We can keep him safe.”

Vincent gave in. “I hope you’re right.”


	4. Chapter 4

March 2nd

Year 2894

Ciel was in the lounge, slumped on the sofa, watching a hologram of an attractive middle aged woman of Indian heritage and doe eyes, smiling as she announced the news… _human/synth relations take a new turn when the Priminister’s youngest daughter was found in bed with her Michaelis droid. “Edward and I are deeply in love,” Melissa Hastings told reporters, “I see no reason why we can’t do anything any other couple does. They’re just as human as we are. That was the whole point of the Michaelis model.”_ _while this gives confidence to the human/synth relation movement, h_ _er father refuses to_ _confirm or deny his support. In other news, a new planet has been discovered in the Goldilocks zone. Scientists hope to explore,_ _terraform_ _and colonise Planet 21bDelta4 before the next century is up…_

“Anything interesting?” Rachael asked as she entered the lounge, fiddling with the clasp of her diamond studded silver bracelet; it had been an anniversary gift from her husband the year Ciel had been born.

“Not really,” Ciel told his mother, sitting up, “Are we expecting company?”

Rachael was dressed in her blue evening dress, small diamonds dangling from her earlobes and rhinestones in her, wound into a fashionable bun. “Um… no,” she said distractedly and Ciel stood up to help his mother with her bracelet. “Your father and I are dining out. He’s meeting a client.”

“Shouldn’t I be coming?” Ciel asked, “If I’m going to run the company one day, I should-”

“You’re not coming,” Rachael interrupted then forced a smile, “You stay here, Honey. I’m sure you have better things to do.”

Ciel frowned; Rachael seemed uncharacteristically nervous. “Okayyy...”

Lady Phantomhive kissed her son’s cheek and hurried out of the room.

“Your parents have been acting unusual as of late,” Sebastian commented quietly.

“Since the argument,” Ciel agreed, “They’re hiding something.”

“Shall we investigate?” Sebastian asked his master.

The teen shook his head, “I would rather not go through my parents’ things.”

Despite this, as soon as the Phantomhive Earl and his Lady had gone, Ciel approached his father’s study. He naturally hesitated before he went inside with his butler, locking the doors behind him. The room was dark with an electric fire place designed to look as realistic as possible. Near the window was the Phantomhive desk set up with Vincent’s laptop, cluttered with papers and files. It was rare to have paper letters and files nowadays except for more important documents: they were harder to forge and impossible to hack. This was why Ciel ignored the laptop and began to sift through the documents. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for but he was certain he would know when he found it.

“Young master...” Sebastian had found a handwritten note and passed it to the boy.

Ciel unfolded the paper and read out loud, “ **You and your company have played God long enough. Call back the Michaelis models or you’ll find out how wrathful God can be**.” The teen tossed it to the side, “Religious fanatics,” he sighed, “Why would this scare them? We get threats like this daily.”

“Perhaps they made a move,” Sebastian suggested.

“Wait...” Ciel picked up a report, “Some one blew up one of the factories in America. There was attempt on a factory in China and in Germany but only the one in California was successful. A lot of people died.”

The synth took the report from his master, “This explains their fear,” he said as he set the report to the side, “The attacks did nothing to persuade your father to succumb to Blackmail. Perhaps their next target will be something a little closer to your Father. Like your mother or… you.”

Ciel pinched his lips together. “Let’s get out of here,” he sighed and they quickly left the room.

“Are you alright?” Sebastian asked as Ciel marched his way to his bedroom.

The young Lord let out a soft huff. “I just don’t understand why they wouldn’t just tell me what’s going on. I’m not a child anymore and they can’t keep treating me like one,” he finally entered his room and threw himself onto the bed as he heard the door close and lock, “I understand they want to protect me but I want to protect them too.”

Sebastian smiled tenderly and sat down besides his lover. “Your parents are very lucky to have a son who loves them so much.”

It was a little before midnight that Ciel heard his parents return, his father knocking on his bedroom door. Sebastian opened the door and Vincent stormed in. “Have you been through my desk?” he demanded angrily but his eyes were wide and fearful. “Why?” he demanded when Ciel confirmed that he indeed had. “You should know better than to go through my private study, Ciel.”

“Are you pissed I went through your study?” Ciel asked, “Or are you pissed I found the note?”

This shut Vincent up for a moment before he lost his anger. “We were going to tell you.”

“Really? When?”

Vincent shifted awkwardly. “Let’s discuss this in the morning.”

Ciel opened his mouth to protest but reconsidered. “Fine. Goodnight.”

“Night,” and Vincent left, closing the door behind him.

Vincent made his way to his room where his wife was removing her earrings. Setting them on the dressing table, she turned to look round at her husband, watching as he sat himself on their bed and removed his shoes. He was silent for a moment before glancing over his shoulder. “He knows,” the earl said softly. “Perhaps not everything but enough.”

Rachael nodded and began to unravel her hair. “He’s a very intelligent young man,” she replied, “he was bound to realise something was wrong,” she unclasped her bracelet and set it down with her earrings. “Don’t be upset with him. He just wants to help.”

“I know,” Vincent sighed and got up, taking his wife’s hand into his own. “I love you.”

She smiled. “I love you too.”

They turned out the light and got into bed together.

* * *

March 3rd

Year 2894

Again, Ciel’s parents had left the safety of the manor house to meet up with a client. Instead of telling Ciel, they had left him a note and had just left during the teen’s afternoon classes. It had angered him to find out they had left without saying goodbye and he suspected they didn’t want him to know what they were up to. He stormed to his room and slammed the door shut. Sebastian followed him inside, locking the door behind him before pulling the teen close.

“Calm down,” he advised, “They’ll share with you when they’re ready.”

“They’re leaving me in the dark,” Ciel huffed, “Even though they know I know, they won’t tell me what’s going on.”

“They just want to protect you.”

“This isn’t protecting me,” he snapped, “This is keeping me ignorant.”

Sebastian kissed him. “You’re not angry at me,” he murmured and pressed a kiss to his master’s forehead. “Let’s get you something to eat. You always sulk less after food.”

“I do not,” Ciel pouted but they left the room anyway, heading to the kitchen.

One of Sebastian’s many learned skills was cooking. He had gone through several online cooking courses and Ciel had been a guinea pig of sorts, trying each dish until it was perfect. This had resulted in several bouts of vomiting, swearing and food-poisoning. Eventually, Sebastian had gotten the hang of cooking despite having no actual taste buds. Ciel had been overjoyed to find that his lover could now make the most exquisite cakes and deserts.

Much like the slice of strawberry shortcake he was currently munching on.

Sebastian was right; Ciel was always much happier after food.


	5. Chapter 5

March 4th

Year 2894

Warm water rained down on pale skin, dark hair curling around sapphire studded pierced ears as small, slender fingers pushed wet locks out of delicate features. Suds ran down soft skin, swirling round down the drain until the water was turned off and suds remained to stick on toes. Ciel stepped out the shower and took the towel his lover handed to him, drying off as he wandered into the bedroom. He usually showered in the morning but he had been given the day to relax due to the storm raging outside since the night before, rendering transport almost impossible and his professors had called to say they shouldn’t be expected.

“Have you enjoyed your day off?” Sebastian asked as Ciel pulled on a clean tshirt to wear to bed.

“I would enjoy it more if my parents hadn’t insisted on being evasive,” Ciel sighed as he sat down on his bed.

The synth smiled and crouched down in front of his master, taking his hands. “It’s not healthy to dwell on things you can’t control before bed.”

“So distract me.”

Their lips touched lightly, Ciel’s hands slipping from Sebastian’s to wrap around his butler’s neck. Sebastian’s hands slipped up the teen’s thighs and lifted him up, half carrying him as he got onto the bed, crawling up to lay Ciel’s head on the pillows. Once settled, the butler pressed his groin firmly against his lover’s and enjoyed that familiar thrill when he heard the teen moan. Ciel’s hips responded, rolling with the synth’s as they kissed ardently.

Running his hand down a naked hip up to the thigh, Sebastian hooked his master’s leg around his own hip. His mouth trailed down to Ciel’s neck, nibbling gently as he felt the young lord harden against him. The synth heard the whimper of his own name from the human’s lips, felt fingers in his hair and the desire that was purely his own. He didn’t know if he was programmed to want his master or if he was programmed to respond simply to another’s wishes like some of the sex dolls; all he knew was that he wanted - _needed_ \- Ciel.

Sebastian sat up and helped his young master out of his tshirt.

Ciel reached over and pushed off the butler’s jacket then settle on his pillows as Sebastian undid his vest buttons. The item was removed and set aside. The teen sat up and began unbuttoning the synthetic’s shirt. Once that too was removed, the young lord’s shy fingers ran over the toned chest of his lover. He shifted closer to press kisses to Sebastian’s torso, his fingers fumbling with the belt on the butler’s trousers which took a little effort but it came off.

Finally, Ciel pulled down Sebastian’s trousers.

He wasn’t exactly sure what he had been expecting, possibly a ken doll bulge and not much else besides plastic. To his relief, everything was where it was supposed to be, except slightly generous in proportion; it was clear that, in the building of the Michaelis model, relationships had been considered. The teen flushed, realising that he had been staring for a little too long.

“Are you alright?” Sebastian asked.

“I just… was starting to suspect that...”

“That I didn’t have all the parts?” the synth was grinning.

Ciel nodded, feeling a little foolish. “You can feel like I can, right?”

“My body recognises pain and pleasure,” Sebastian confirmed, “If it makes you feel any better, this is new to me too.”

This did make Ciel feel a little better and, encouraged, he wrapped his hand around the synthetic’s erection and began to pump him like Sebastian had done for him so many times before. It was clear that the butler enjoyed the sensation from the almost inaudible groan. Leaning in, the human’s tongue ran over the tip and took Sebastian’s cock into his mouth.

“Ciel...” Sebastian sounded somewhat breathless, “You don’t have to...” Ciel only took him deeper into his mouth, one hand still on the base of his lover’s erection while sucking on what he could fit into his mouth. His other hand went to Sebastian’s hip when the butler rocked forward slightly, a momentary laps in control. With a soft groan, Sebastian removed himself from his lover’s lips and pulled Ciel into an open-mouthed kiss as he reached for one of Ciel’s lotions to use as lube. Once his fingers were slick, he pressed one into his lover as the teen arched beneath him.

Ciel groaned into Sebastian’s mouth as a second finger was gently eased in. It wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling now that Sebastian had done this multiple times but never had they both been naked; it was new to feel skin against skin and it made him both excited and nervous. He was just beginning to relax when those fingers began scissoring, careful to brush the teen’s prostate only enough to keep Ciel’s interest. Sebastian kissed back down to his master’s neck, taking advantage of the sensitive area as he coaxed in a third finger.

“This… this might be new to you,” Ciel gasped, trembling, “b-but you certainly know… know w-what you’re doing.”

Sebastian smirked against his lover’s flesh. “Clearly not if you’re able to talk or even think,” he teased then nipped his master’s earlobe. “Let’s change that.”

This was the only warning Ciel was given before fingers were removed and Sebastian slowly advanced, pushing himself gently inside his lover. Once fully sheathed, the butler remained still as he waited for his quivering lover to adjust and relax. Panting heavily, Ciel’s eyes were closed and his own erection was leaking beads of precum despite his discomfort. A whimper burst from his lips suddenly as he gasped, “For fuck’s sake, Sebastian! Move!”

As an answer, Sebastian pulled back and thrust forward, hard into the teen’s prostate. Ciel cried out, tears of bliss pooling in the corners of his eyes. Connected this time, their hips rocked together eagerly as Sebastian leaned down to reunite their lips; it had become apparent how much noise the teen was making and it seemed like an excellent way to muffle the loudest of the young lord’s moans. Ciel’s fingernails dug into Sebastian’s back, leaving marks but not breaking skin, and his toes curled his his prostate was repeatedly shoved into.

Sebastian drove forward harder and was rewarded with a delighted mewl against his mouth as well as his own bursts of pleasure. Harder and faster felt incredible but it was Ciel’s groans of approval that dictated the rhythm, especially considering the real potential for pain. Sebastian’s wandering hand found the teen’s hip, holding on as his thrusts sped up. He could feel some kind of build up inside himself, pleasure overriding his senses as Ciel tightened around him.

Their lips parted as Ciel cried out for his lover, arching as Sebastian slammed into him and they both found themselves riding out a powerful orgasm.

Eventually their movements slowed, trembling against each other, struggling to remember how to think. Their afterglow was fading and they regained their senses. Sebastian pressed kisses to his lover’s shoulder before pulling out. Being a synthetic, there was no fluids to clean up so Sebastian simply grabbed some tissues and cleaned up Ciel’s from the pair of them.

“Are you in pain?” Sebastian asked softly.

“Some,” Ciel admitted, smiling, “I have some painkillers but I’ll be fine.” Sebastian slipped off the bed and hunted down the painkillers in the bathroom before returning. He made Ciel take them before picking up his clothes. “I wasn’t expecting you to leave after...”

“I’m not,” Sebastian assured his master, “but I will need to be somewhat presentable if anyone knocks.”

Ciel pouted at him.

The butler sighed and set aside his clothes. “Which is what the lock is for,” he said and climbed back into bed.

The young lord grinned and snuggled into his lover, wrapping his arm around Sebastian’s waist. “Tonight was… it was amazing.” he paused, “Did you…?”

“Finish? Yeah, I got there,” Sebastian pressed a kiss to Ciel’s forehead, “Sleep.”

Ciel closed his eyes and didn’t remain conscious for very long.

* * *

March 5th

Year 2894

Ciel woke with a sharp pain in his rear, wincing as he tried to shift to a more comfortable position. He heard his bedroom door open and Sebastian entered with food which appeared to be lunch rather than breakfast. Ciel glanced at the time, surprised to find it was some time past noon but one glance out the window made it clear that he had nothing to do today; apparently the storm had not yet subsided. He tried to sit up but that sharp pain reintroduced itself and the teen was forced to lie back down.

“Ah, yes,” Sebastian looked a little guilty, “I found something for that,” he said as he pulled out a tube of pain-relief cream from his pocket. He climbed onto the bed, squeezing some onto his fingers and began to smear it on the areas that hurt, even dipping his fingers back inside the teen briefly. Just like with the painkillers last night, the pain eased immediately and Ciel relaxed with a sigh. “The wonders of modern medicine.”

Ciel sat up and began to eat, suddenly ravenous. He finished pretty quickly, wiping his mouth before moving on to his cooling tea.

Sebastian chuckled softly. “Perhaps I ought to have woken you sooner if you were that hungry.”

The young lord set down his tea. “I needed the sleep,” he glanced at his lover, “I was kept up most of the night.” Ciel then smiled and straddled Sebastian’s hips, kissing his butler slow and sensual. Sebastian’s hands settled on the teen’s thighs as they kissed over and over. Ciel’s hands reached down between them and began unbuckling Sebastian’s belt but the synth stopped him.

“Wait,” he murmured, “You’ll be even more sore when the pain returns.”

“I don’t care,” Ciel groaned and helped Sebastian’s cock out of his trousers. He lifted himself up and lower himself down onto his lover’s erection with a satisfied sigh. Cautiously, he began to move and moaned as he felt Sebastian’s cock against his prostate. Unable to resist, Sebastian thrust up into his lover as Ciel bounced in his lap, kissing him heatedly. The butler could feel his master tremble in his arms, the gasps of bliss against his lips and the fingers gripping his hair. His own fingers pressed into the teen’s hips, thrusting up harder in his eagerness for both his own pleasure and his lover’s. Ciel began to move atop his lover faster, panting with the effort. It was becoming more apparent that it was becoming harder for the asthmatic to keep up the pace. With a groan, Sebastian lifted his lover off and lay him on the bed. He ignored the questioning look from his young master and crawled between his legs.

The teen grinned, hooking his arms around Sebastian’s neck as their mouths met again and the butler shoved himself back inside his master. A delighted cuss was muffled between their lips as Ciel’s toes curled and Sebastian began to move again. He could keep up a pace his master could not and found himself going harder than he intended but his little lover seemed more than happy with it. Ciel tightened around the synth and Sebastian found his climax alongside his master who came with a call of his lover’s name. “Sebast- Sebastian...” Ciel panted softly, “Next time… maybe you can be naked again.”

Sebastian chuckled softly and pulled out, lying beside his master. “I guess I should change,” he mused at the mess they had made.

“At least you don’t have to deal with your own… stuff,” Ciel said as he wiped himself down with tissues.

“Your ejaculation is a natural response to sexual stimulation-”

“I know,” Ciel made a face. “It’s still gross.” He leaned over and kissed the other softly, “Go clean up. I’m going to shower… unless you want to join me.”

The butler smirked, “We both know how that will end.”

Ciel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, grinning widely as he slipped off the bed and made his way to the shower. He threw a glance at Sebastian over his shoulder, validating his invitation and was pleased to find the synth undressing as he followed the teen. Switching on the shower, Ciel stepped in and the door closed behind Sebastian who wrapped his arms around his lover.

They quickly found that sex in the shower was slippery and awkward but not unenjoyable.

“Fuck… Sebastian...”

* * *

March 6th

Year 2894

“I tried to warn you,” Sebastian sighed as he applied pain-relief to his lover.

Ciel grumbled irritably, clearly uncomfortable and incredibly sore. “You could have said ‘no’.”

The synth laughed at that. “No. I really couldn’t,” he crawled up and pressed a kiss to Ciel’s pouting lips. “I could never say no to you.” The teen flushed and looked considerably less grumpy, brightened by the dulling of his pain and his lover’s words. Sebastian kissed him again before getting off the bed, “You should get up. One day in bed is plausible laziness but two will make your mother think that you’re ill.”

The teen sighed and sat up. “Fine.” He drank his tea and finished his breakfast before getting dressed. Sebastian made no attempt to hide his admiration of his master’s body or the slight bruises left on skin, love marks on the teen’s neck and fingertip marks on his hips. They were all marks to prove Ciel only belonged to Sebastian, proved they had spend a day wrapped only in each other.

It had been a good day.


	6. Chapter 6

March 29th

Year 2894

On the bed, Ciel’s back rested against Sebastian’s torso as the butler’s fingers brushed the teen’s parting thighs. He kissed his master’s neck, nibbling gently as his fingers slid between Ciel’s legs and began to stroke the teen while his other hand ran its fingers over his master’s nipple. The young lord groaned, biting his lower lip as Sebastian teased sensitive areas and tried not to move too much. His head lolled back slightly, his breathing hitching as his lover tightened his grip on him.

“Tell me what you want,” Sebastian whispered, lips brushing on skin.

Ciel’s cheeks flushed, “I want you,” he moaned.

He jerked his master off faster, “What do you want me to do?”

“Ahh… I want- want you to fuck me-”

Sebastian shifted them about and Ciel found himself on his knees with Sebastian behind him. Excited, the teen gripped the headboard as his lover gripped his hips and began to push himself in. Ciel rested his head on the pillows as he groaned, glad to be pounded into hard and deep. A few choice cuss words left his lips as Sebastian hit his prostate over and over. There was no denying that Ciel enjoyed it a little rough and Sebastian was more than happy to oblige, gripping the teens hair and drilling himself in at a constant fast pace.

Ciel was pulled back up into Sebastian’s lap as the butler thrust up into him, the synth’s arms wrapping around his lover as their hips moved frantically. The teen reached around, fingers gripping his lover’s soft black locks as Sebastian attacked his neck with nips and kisses. Eyes closed, lips parted, Ciel could only feel as the butler’s hand wrapped around his cock so he rocked up into Sebastian’s hand and pressed back into Sebastian’s thrusts. His climax was building faster, vocalising his pleasure shamelessly.

Sebastian wasn’t far behind, their hips rocking together as they rode out their orgasm.

Panting, they sat there in the same position while they recovered. Sebastian pressed the occasional kiss to his lover’s shoulder and Ciel loosened his hold on the synth’s hair. For a moment, they couldn’t find it in themselves to move, to part from each other or to stop the tremors of pleasure. Eventually, Ciel became uncomfortable and shifted, sitting up off his lover and lying down on his side. Sebastian cleaned up somewhat and took his place, lying by his master’s side.

Ciel snuggled into his lover, smiling softly as he closed his eyes. “Should probably sleep,” he mused.

“Probably,” Sebastian agreed, pressing a kiss to the teen’s forehead as he trailed his fingers along the bare skin of his lover’s arm, “It wouldn’t do to have circles under your eyes. Your parents might get suspicious.”

“They’re almost never here any more,” Ciel sighed, “They can’t be suspicious of something they never see.”

Sebastian didn’t answer and pulled the duvet over them then wrapped his arms around his master.

Ciel quickly dozed off.

* * *

April 4th

Year 2849

... _and more_ _celebrities_ _are coming out in human/synth relationships after the shocking reveal of_ _Melissa_ _Hastings. “If we all come out, perhaps there’s a chance that the stigma around humans and synths in romantic relationships will wear off,”_ _says Amanda Pratt during her interview for staring role in upcoming film When We Walked,_ _“_ _The main argument is that its ‘unnatural’, that we can’t reproduce. Well, we’re overpopulated and a_ _thousand years ago, it was ‘unnatural’ to be homosexual or transexual_ _and we grew from that. With time, humanity will grow from this too.” While it’s agreed she raises excellent points, religious groups continue to protest against the birth of new synthetics and any relations surrounding…_

The hologram was switched off and Ciel looked up to find his mother had returned from whatever she had been up to that day. The Phantomhive lord and lady had become secretive in their outside activities, barely home and closed to questions to the point of irritability. It was hard for the teen not to take it personally and to be so angry at his parents. As it was, he couldn’t find it in himself to return the smile his mother gave him.

“I was watching that,” Ciel said coolly.

Rachael sighed. “It’s late. You should be in bed.” Ciel got up and stormed passed his father who was entering the room. Rachael looked at her husband with those sad, teary blue eyes as they listened to their son stamp up the stairs. “He’s so angry at us.”

Vincent smiled woefully. “Wouldn’t you be?”

* * *

April 9th

Year 2894

Sebastian roused Ciel from his sleep urgently and the reek of smoke filled the teen’s nostrils. He coughed hard and accepted the oxygen mask from his lover before Sebastian lifted him up, carrying him out of the bedroom. The unbearable heat was noticed first before he saw the fire crawling up the walls and eating at the ancient paintings that had been in the family for a thousand years. The tables and chairs in the dining room were ablaze and the electric lights sparked, bursting into flame. Smoked stung Ciel’s eyes, making them water and forcing him to squint through the black mist bent on choking him.

He coughed again, smoke already in his lungs, and Sebastian hurried them out of the front doors. They were forced to wait for the area between the doors to pressurise, praying the fire hadn’t damaged the door systems just yet. The minute it took seemed to last an hour but, finally, Sebastian carried his master out of the building unscathed.

Glancing back at his home, Ciel watched in horror as the old manor house burned.

“Where are my parents?” Ciel demanded, his voice muffled by the oxygen mask and hoarse from coughing.

“Ciel… They’re gone.”

* * *

April 20th

Year 2894

The funeral had been a family affair but that didn’t stop thousands of people flooding the streets in their oxygen masks outside the church. It had become public knowledge that the Phantomhive lord and his lady had been murdered by an assassin sent by religious groups who had been apprehended, tried and sentenced for their crimes but their leader had vanished along with the assassin. Reporters and paparazzi tried to sneak into the funeral but were mostly dismissed as the service went on. Sebastian had kept to his master’s side at all time, keeping only a few paces behind the new Phantomhive earl who had refused to cry in front of all these people but, alone, he spent hours weeping as he was held tightly in his hotel room by his lover.

Ciel spent most of his day just lying inn bed, curled up in a ball. Sebastian called for room service but the young earl barely ate anything, even his favourite deserts. It was difficult to watch as the young lord mourned his parents. Sebastian crawled into bed with his lover and wrapped his arms around the teen. “You’re not alone,” he murmured as Ciel curled into him.

A knock at the hotel door interrupted their tender moment and Sebastian got up to answer it.

A young man of late twenties, dressed in a grey suit stood in the doorway. “Good afternoon. My name is Charles Grey. I am here to speak with Ciel Phantomhive?” Charles peered into the room for the little lord and gave him a bright smile. “I am here on behalf of your parents.”

Ciel sat up. “Come in.”

Mr Grey strode inside and set a briefcase on the edge of the bed. “Before their murder, Lord and Lady Phantomhive came to me with a plan if something untimely were to happen to them. They knew that religious groups were after them and they feared for your life,” Grey said, barely attempting express any kind of sensitivity to the newly orphaned teen, “They arranged that Funtom Industries start manufacturing on terraformed worlds. That is… Funtom now has factories and outposts on three colonised worlds. They have also arranged that you be sent to any of those three worlds.”

Ciel’s jaw dropped. “What?”

“You and your synthetic… er...” Charles Grey glanced at Sebastian, “synthetic butler have passage to any of the three worlds your parents have selected. You have three months to choose and to fill a shipping container of anything you wish to take with you. Clothes? Furniture? You will then board and be in cryo until the space craft reaches the planet of your choosing. Any questions?”

Ciel was speechless.

Charles looked somewhat amused. “I will leave you my details,” he said, “Choose quickly. Goodbye.”

He left with Ciel staring after him in silence.

“This must be what they were keeping from you,” Sebastian sat beside his lover and took the teen’s hand.

Tears filled Ciel’s eyes and streamed down his cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

July 6th

Year 2894

The shipping container was sealed tight after destroying any contaminants and removing air then loaded onto the Falon’Din, a ship bound for the planet Sylaise. The planet had become a popular destination for those who had the money to travel there. Many had spent every last penny to start a new life on the earth-like planet over a hundred light years away. It was said that there was even alien life inhabiting the orb; nothing of human intelligence but it was still exciting to the very many scientists who had gone out to study new life.

Ciel was dressed in a simple, black unitard that covered him from neck to ankle to wrists and was skin tight. His feet were bare as he stood beside his cryo chamber that he would be sharing with Sebastian; ordinarily, a cryo chamber could only be shared by identical twins because it was not unusual for them to have the same cryogentic needs but Sebastian wasn’t human so it didn’t matter. The scientist, Dr Tanner, was adjusting the cryo chamber settings so Ciel had to wait.

“Nervous?” Sebastian asked his lover. He was wearing the same outfit except, as a synthetic, ‘Phantomhive Property’ was written in white on the right sleeve.

“Yes,” Ciel admitted, “I was never a fan of Sleeping Beauty. You know the original story isn’t as nice as the ancient Disney version.”

“You should turn him off now and get in so I can get you primed,” Dr Tanner called over.

Ciel sighed and Sebastian lay down in the chamber as the teen located the off button but Sebastian stopped him, “Wait… I wanted to tell you something,” he said as Ciel’s finger pressed the button and the synthetic’s eyes fluttered closed. “I love you,” he murmured, “...love you...” and he was gone.

The young earl stood there for a moment, staring down at his lover as his mouth opened and closed. Dr Tanner ushered him into the cryo chamber and Ciel lay beside Sebastian, lacing their fingers together as the lid slid over their pod.

There was cold and then there was nothing.

* * *

May 10th

Year 3012

Ciel gasped, his eyes flying open as he automatically looked around for his lover but he was no longer in the chamber, lying in a hospital bed instead. Panicked, the heart monitor alerted doctors to his awakening and he recognised Dr Tanner and relaxed. “Tanner? Where’s Sebastian? Are we there? Are we on Sylaise?”

Dr Tanner smiled, his dark eyes meeting the teen’s easily. “Nearly. We’re wake colonialists up a couple of weeks before we arrive,” he explained, “Sebastian is waiting in your temporary room. We haven’t turned him on. I thought it would be best if you did that. You’re his primary owner,” he said it as an explanation but the grin he gave the earl suggested he knew exactly what kind of relationship the human and the synthetic had. “After you’ve thawed out and we’ve made sure you’re functioning properly, you’re welcome to go see him.”

“’Functioning properly’?” Ciel repeated questioningly.

“Sometimes cryo can cause laps in memory or permanent brain damage or other small problems,” Dr Tanner explained, “It’s rare and only happens if something goes wrong during the process which is why your parents hired me: someone else might have got it wrong.”

There was a series of simple motor tests, flexing fingers and walking in a circle, then some simple memory tests like his name and age. Then he was allowed to leave and found Sebastian lying in their temporary bunker. It almost looked like Sebastian was dead, pale and unmoving on the bed but he was too perfect to be human. The teen leaned over the synthetic and switched him on, smiling as those magenta eyes opened. Ciel leaned down, pressing his lips to Sebastian’s.

Sebastian’s cool fingers reached up to touch Ciel’s cheek as they kissed. “How long have you been awake?” the butler murmured as their foreheads rested together.

“About an hour,” Ciel replied.

“I wish I had been there.”

The young lord sat up. “They needed to make sure I was healthy after being in cryo for so long.”

Sebastian sat up too. “So, where are we?”

“Still in space, a couple of weeks away,” Ciel explained and laced their fingers together, “A couple of weeks for everything to go wrong.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “They have made this trip many times over the centuries. There are thousands of people on Sylaise that can confirm they managed to get there safely,” he lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of Ciel’s. “Besides, you have me. I will always protect you.”

The cafeteria food was awful but the mush they were served were standard, no special treatments despite how much Ciel complained about it. Sebastian was only amused by this, finding all human food disgusting. As they spoke, they were watched by a woman with hazel eyes and bushy auburn hair. She had a shifty look about her, like her fight or flight reflex was about to kick in.

“Who is that?” Ciel asked another colonist.

“Oh, that’s Ellen,” replied Sarah Hooper, “She doesn’t like synths. Don’t take it personal, Seb. It’s not just you. Won’t let the synth doctors touch her either.”

* * *

May 25th

Year 3012

The ship shuddered as it landed, sending a ripple through all floors and panicking several colonials who hadn’t been warned that this was fairly common. Even those who did expect the landing to be less than comfortable were on edge, half expecting the space craft to fall apart. Sebastian kept a firm hold of his master as the aftershocks of their unceremonious landing rocked the ship slightly. When it was done, the colonials were allowed off and they all took in the wonders of their new home.

They had landed in the middle of a large settlement that had grown to the size of a small city where half of the buildings were still standard mettle and glass cases but they had begun building what resembled earth architecture. The planet itself also resembled earth but on a much larger scale. Mushrooms were as big as houses, luminescent in the shadow of the trees so tall they blocked out the sun. The grass was so green rather than the dead yellow colour it had taken on back on earth and the soil was a rich, healthy brown where earth’s was a dry grey.

The unusual animals Ciel could see had luminescent features too. Creatures similar to dear had horns like rams that glowed faintly with blue, green and purple patterns. Their hoofs had similar patterns and also glowed, their fur was creamy grey to match the giant mushroom stalks and their eyes had lids that closed sideways like a lizard. They wandered around the settlement, unafraid of the humans and seemed happy to live among them. There were other creatures too, bugs like fireflies and strange butterflies that were closer to glowing moths but with four legs rather than six. The large lake nearby stretched out like the sea, filled with multicoloured fish with glowing patterns of all kinds of colours.

There were many expressions of delight and wonder from the newcomers and they were soon greeted by the settlers.

Ciel took Sebastian’s hand.

They were home.


	8. Chapter 8

May 26th

Year 3012

“Sebastian...” Ciel gasped as lips kissed along his jawline, his lover’s fingers pressing inside him, stretching him gently. He couldn’t help rocking his hips, riding those fingers slightly as he clung to his lover, “Sebastian… I want you…” he whimpered and felt those lips against his flesh curve into a grin and those fingers left him. Ciel lay back as Sebastian pushed into the earl. “Ah...”

Sebastian slid his hand into Ciel’s as he rocked into the teen hard and slow as their mouths found each others’, kissing over and over as they made love. Soft mewls left the young earl as his lover moved above him, inside him with their fingers intertwined against the pillows. He arched slightly into Sebastian as their movements sped up, their orgasm building up and driving them over the brink. Tears welled up in those big blue eyes as he came and felt his lover tremble as he climaxed too.

Pressing several kisses to his master’s mouth, Sebastian pulled out and lay beside him. Ciel cleaned himself up before rolling into his side, curling up with his lover. They only had a thin sheet for a blanket but the weather was so humid that it would have been uncomfortable in anything else. Summer apparently had started in March which meant Christmas was now in early spring and the new colonialists had arrived right in the middle of a heatwave.

They had all been given temporary accommodations for the night in portable rooms while their belongings were offloaded and delivered to their new homes. Since their luggage consisted of clothes and furniture, they had been given these rooms and spare clothes. Not that Ciel and Sebastian intended on wearing any clothes for the evening; while it hadn’t felt like it, it had been over a hundred years since they had seen each other and they were making up for lost time.

“Tired?” Sebastian asked his lover.

Ciel grinned up at him. “Not even close.”

* * *

May 27th

Year 3012

Stepping outside the portable room, Ciel allowed himself to breathe in the clean air; it smelled floral, like flowers were nearby. The soil smelled damp and fresh from rainfall the previous night, droplets still clinging to the grass and the mushrooms. It was a wonder to step outside without need for an oxygen mask or have to wait for pressurised doors to keep oxygen pumping through the house.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around his little lover from behind. “It’s certainly beautiful here.”

“Phantomhive, right?” called a woman dressed in combat trousers and a black vest, her dirty-blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. “Got some ass hat who arrived ‘bout eleven months ago. Says he knows you.”

Ciel frowned, wondering who on earth he could know this far from home then grinned as a familiar broad chef gave him a playful salute. “S’up, Little Lord.”

“Bardroy?”

Bard grinned. “At your service.”

The ex Phantomhive cook lead the way to Ciel’s new home, getting them into an automotive vehicle that ran on solar power they collected by the lake since the trees blocked out most of the sunlight. Ciel got in, Bard grabbing his arm to pull the teen inside before getting in himself. Sebastian got in and sat besides his lover as they buckled themselves in. Bard made no attempts to hide how pleased he was to see a friendly face, asking the earl about earth and the tragedy of the Phantomhive family.

“‘Course I heard ‘bout the factories and the Funtom base but assumed some dick in a suit would be managing that,” Bard said, “Sure am glad it’s you, kid.”

“Thanks,” Ciel replied, bemused.

They approached the new Phantomhive lodgings and Ciel found himself staring at the building that was almost an exact replica of his childhood home.

“How...”

“Schematics were delivered with the confirmation you would be arriving,” Bard said, “Email is a bit faster than space travel so we got them a couple months after I arrived. I helped out a bit since, you know, I lived there.” Ciel was so overwhelmed with emotion, he couldn’t speak; he didn’t know if he was happy or sad or both. Instead, he simply approached the manor house and stepped inside.

The inside was almost completely bare, tables and chairs set up in the dining room and a coat stand by the door, but the walls were absent of the family paintings that had perished in the fire. Even still, the layout was exactly the same. The kitchen was the same, the ballroom was the same but the many bedrooms were bare. Ciel stood in the doorway of the room that resembled his parents’.

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian said softly. “They were dead before they set the fire. We couldn’t have saved them.”

“I know,” Ciel sighed, “That doesn’t mean I don’t wish we could have.”

“Sorry I wasn’t there, Kid,” Bard offered awkwardly, “Shouldn’t have gone through that alone.”

Sebastian shot him a glare. “He wasn’t alone.”

Bard flushed. “Didn’t mean no offence. Just meant, he could have done with someone with feelings like.”

“I do have feelings,” Sebastian’s tone became very cool.

The chef shifted uncomfortably and scratched the back of his neck. “Right. ‘Course.” he turned to Ciel, “Better get going, kid. See you about?”

Ciel didn’t really respond, still gazing into that room.

Bard made his own way out of the manor.

Eating at the dining room table was a surreal experience but comforting with Sebastian at his side. Ciel glanced at his lover, pinching his lips together for a moment before he set aside his knife and fork. “Would it be weird if we used my parents’ room?” he asked.

Sebastian smiled and sat down at the table with his master. “It would be a little weird, I think,” he admitted, “But the urge is understandable. I wouldn’t be opposed if you wanted to use that room or any other room. You’re the master of this house now and it would make sense if you were to have the master bedroom.”

“Then, will you help me decorate our new room?”

“Of course.”

* * *

June 2nd

Year 3012

The walls were painted a midnight blue to match the drapes on the four poster bed opposite the fire place. A mahogany coffee table was set by the large window which Ciel liked to keep open. Below would be a garden, he had decided, when they had finished the bedroom. There was an adjoining bathroom decorated with some kind of quartz that shimmered and glowed like almost everything on this planet. It was larger than his own bathroom had been and a bath the size of a small pool had been fitted by Sebastian as a small surprise for his lover.

Ciel had been to check on his company base and had found, while it had given a lot of jobs to the colonialists, the factory itself was still being built. They were keeping it as eco-friendly as possible; they weren’t going to do the same thing to Sylaise as they had done to earth.


	9. Chapter 9

June 18th

Year 3012

There were no fences to ward off the wild life from wandering into the grounds which Sebastian and Ciel had worked on tirelessly to create a garden which everyone in the settlement came to see. Glowing mushrooms grew around the property like trees and plants brought from earth such as roses and peony flowers were planted while plants like glowing anthurium and mimosa pudica flowers grew naturally but more than twice the size they did on earth. Sylaise offered a beauty that was rarely seen on earth and everyone seemed happier living in this fairytale land.

Ciel was uneasy for the first couple of days when people requested to see the beauty of this garden that his synthetic butler had created but he soon allowed people to come and go from the gardens as they pleased, even had benches put in and threatened to ban anyone who left a mess or trampled the flower beds. His world was full of people again but was no longer confined to his manor, travelling to and from work several times a week. Only a few products were being produced in the half built factories but the basic needs factory was up and running, producing biodegradable toilet paper, soaps and cleaning supplies.

Ciel, disconnected from his finances on earth, quickly become a rich man on Sylaise despite keeping his prices low.

More people arrived and the synth/human couple were no longer alone.

“I’m Alois,” a blonde human introduced himself proudly to Ciel and offered his hand with a bright smile to both the earl and Sebastian himself.

Ciel was taken aback by the forward young man. “Hi?” He glanced at the tall synthetic behind Alois with golden eyes. He resembled Sebastian somewhat and frowned, “You’re from the Michaelis line.”

The synthetic narrowed his eyes slightly, glancing at his cousin synthetic with distaste. “My name is Claude,” his voice was cool, irritated. Clearly he had no love for the reminder that he was one of several similar droids. “A pleasure.”

Alois beamed. “Isn’t it wonderful, Claude? We’re not the only ones.”

His hand slipped into the synths.

* * *

June 20th

Year 3012

“Sebastian,” Ciel sighed happily as his lover kissed along his neck, groaning softly as Sebastian’s fingers moved inside him, “Fuck...” his hips rolled into the synth’s hand, half riding the fingers stretching him. “Sebastian… ah...” he grunted as those fingers slipped out and Sebastian shoved himself into his master, fully sheathing himself inside the teen and remaining still for a moment before he was begged to move by the beautiful creature squirming beneath him. “Shit… harder!”

Sebastian groaned as he began hammering into the earl’s prostate. He could feel his master's fingers press into his skin as the teen clung to him, moaning loudly. Gripping one thigh, the synth slammed in faster and kissed his lover eagerly. Soft whimpers from the human broke free between kisses as they made love on the bed they shared. Ciel arched, reaching up to grip the pillow as he cried out with tears of ecstasy pooling in the corners of his eyes.

“I love you!” Ciel sobbed as he climaxed, “Love you...”

Sebastian’s orgasm soon followed and he rested their foreheads together. “I love you too.”

Ciel stood in the window wearing only his bathrobe as his lover held him from behind. They watched the people wandering around the gardens, their little slice of paradise which would stretch on for miles as their garden grew. It was their place to be themselves and to live safely in happiness. There was something about this glowing world that made it seem magical, mystical.

Sebastian pressed kisses to his lover’s neck. “You’re thinking too much,” he murmured and lifted up his young master, carrying him back to bed to make love all over again.

“Will you marry me?” Ciel murmured as they curled together in the sheets wrapped around their naked bodies.

Sebastian felt his lips split into a grin and leaned in to kiss his lover slow and sensually, “Is it even legal?”

“Who cares anymore?” he asked and paused, “So..?”

“Of course,” Sebastian kissed him again. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

* * *

July 18th

Year 3012

The wedding was simple but the whole colony attended. Anyone who had ever seen them together or had only seen the beauty of the garden they had made together had no reason to refuse their union. There was no prejudice here, no hate or anger. Only love. Sylaise seemed to have that effect on everyone who arrived like their was something in the air or water that made one simply stop and appreciate life. Perhaps it was just the fact that they could actually breathe the air and drink the water that changed them.

The “I do”s were accompanied with plenty of tears from everyone who attended.

In the garden, the reception party lasted for three days and the happy couple kept slipping away to their room.

Finally, they were living happily ever after. 


End file.
